


We Are Waiting

by s_n_k_tt



Series: Ereri AU Week 2017 (Summer) [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO/omegaverse AU, Adoption, Alpha Eren, Angst, Day 6, Ereri au week, Happy Ending, Infertile Levi, M/M, Omega Levi, mostly happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: Day 6: ABO/omegaverse AULevi was told at a young age that he would never have children. After believing he would never have what he wanted, Eren refuses to let that become true.*This may be slightly triggering to someone. Please read the notes at the beginning.





	We Are Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Good day/evening/night to you all!
> 
> First of all, Levi is quite down on himself about not being able to children at the start and cannot have children at all. So if you find this triggering or uncomfortable skip to the breaking line or don't read.
> 
> Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos! Hope you enjoy this one!

Levi crouched beneath the shop awning of the local grocery shop. At this time of night they had long since locked up and closed, so at least he wouldn’t be yelled at for loitering. The rain hit the awning and pavement with force, rebounding off it. Usually, Levi loved this sound, but with his clothes drenched and tears still in his eyes he rather be anywhere else. Well, not in their flat.

He slid to sit down on the pavement, rubbing his jumper’s sleeve over his eyes and nose as he sniffled. He couldn’t go back. No matter how much he wanted to be with Eren, he wasn’t good enough. Nothing could make him good enough. A new well of tears fell with those thoughts. He screwed his fist into his eyes, his throat full of vile sounds. His beautiful Eren. The destroyed look in his eyes when Levi told him they couldn’t be together. Levi couldn’t give Eren what he wanted and deserved. He didn’t hear the footsteps hidden in the rain, his head buried in his arm.

“Levi” The voice a solemn, and made Levi freeze. He knew he couldn’t run now, so took to curling up further. If his friends could see him now, he wouldn’t live it down. Dismissive Levi crying like a child. The owner of the voice sat down beside him, and he felt a light weight settle on his shoulder. The familiar smell of the alpha hit him instantly, which caused him to pull the jacket further over his body and the sleeve next to his dribbling nose. He’ll apologise later for the mess. Later being a few years.

“I care about what is going on and your condition. But I won’t let it come between us. I’m not going to base our whole relationship on one thing we can’t have.” Eren said, pulling his knees up to his chest. He sat close to Levi, but not close enough to touch. Eren was scared the minute of touching Levi and him disappearing like smoke. Levi listened, not yet wanting to expose his face. In the darkness, it was just Eren’s smell, him and the rain.

They sat in silence for a while, Eren just watching the cars pass him.

“You’ve said since we were children about wanting a fucking family Eren. If you chose me, you’ll never have that. I’m barren. I’m never going to be able to have children. You were always going on about being excited to be a dad!” Levi’s voice started out quiet, progressively becoming louder till it could be heard clearly over the rain. It had been coming for a while since he knew Eren was interested of bonding with him. He thought Eren would eventually get over his crush, so avoided telling Eren his lack of fertility. But Eren, as always, surprised him and tonight asked to bond. This is the reason they were both sat on a rainy summer night in front of a shop.

Since he had exhibited being an omega as the age of 14, his heats had never been as strong nor where his pheromones that exciting to alphas or noticeable to other genders. The doctors believed it was just because he was young and was having smaller heats before he reached mating age. However, mating came and went, and with another appointment and few scans later it was revealed his ovaries were under developed, preventing to release of eggs and stimulating extra pheromones. There was an operation to correct it, but it was only for the rich and famous and not for working people like Levi and Eren.

“Yes but you are more important than anything imaginary children. And I rather have a bonded life with you, then have someone else and children.” Eren said truthfully, moving up a little closer and offered his hand to Levi. Levi glanced at the hand, before back at Eren. It broke Levi’s heart, those gorgeous eyes filled to the brim with tears, tear marks down his face. His hair was drenched, sticking to his face and his lip bleeding a little with him biting it.

“If you give me time to think it about it, we can go home,” Levi said, taking his hand gently and lacing their fingers. Eren’s eyes instantly lit up, the tears falling but only because another emotion filled up instead. Absolutely joy and relief.

“Of course. I will never force you to choose but please say yes!” Eren helped Levi up, pulling him into a hug. Levi gave a small smile, nuzzling into Eren’s scent. So good. Maybe it would work. Hopefully.

* * *

 

That memory was from 2 years ago. Two months from that memory Levi had let Eren bond with him, a few weeks after they were registered on the government system as officially bonded omega and alpha.

Eren tugged on his tie for a tenth time this minute, shuffling his feet. Levi rolled his eyes at his mate’s nervousness but he could understand. He too was likely just as nervous but refused to show it. The waiting room was modernish, the afternoon sun filling the room with warmth. The receptionist had disappeared from behind her desk to an office to the lass in charge of Levi and Eren’s case.

“I wonder what they will be like, saying we have a perfect match, ” Eren said quietly, finally stopping moving to looking over at Levi. Levi released a sigh, running his hand through his hair before looking at Eren.

“No idea. They haven’t even told us the ages. We could end up with two teenagers for all we know.” Levi said chuckling. If they were anything like how Levi and Eren were at that age then god help them. Eren smiled as well, slipping an arm around Levi’s waist and placing a light kiss on Levi’s cheek.

It had been a long 6 months. Their two-floor house had been completely checked out, their shifts at work and from what they’d heard, and they had talked to the police and locals of how Levi and Eren were. They never had any quims with someone, unless they attempted to try it on with Levi when he was starting heat. They had both been to the GP and apart from Levi’s unusual omega hormone levels, which was understood with him being sterile, they were both fit and healthy. Eren had gained a reference from Mikasa and Armin, while Levi had gained one from Hanji and Erwin towards the final part of the process.

According to the meeting previously with the social worker, there were two boys in care at a home outside their home city that seemed pretty compatible with their way of life and personalities. If the meeting today went well, the two boys would stay at their house for a week before they officially sign to papers and welcome them into their home.

Levi had been waiting for this day a long time. He didn’t believe Eren would stay, but after a year they decided to properly move in and Eren had cautiously asked Levi about adopting. Levi was more shocked about Eren proposing it. He had been fearful of introducing the idea to Eren. It wasn’t unknown for alphas to get aggressive at the idea of raising a child not of their own genes. But Eren sat there, his tablet displaying the webpage for ‘We are waiting’ in front of Levi and asked him if he had thought about having children that weren't their own. They didn’t leave the bedroom until later afternoon the next day, then promptly began to process.

Eren kissed the bonding mark on Levi’s neck, causing him to release a small whimper from his omega side. He had long since gotten use to Eren doing it, no amount of glaring could stop him and Levi enjoyed being a little bit of an omega.

The receptionist appeared again, smiling at them as signalled for them to follow her. They both got up, following her anxiously into a room. It was a smallish room, three leather chairs along the wall and several toys of 5 years and more over the wooden floor. The room was filled with a warm light from a window that stretched from ceiling to floor. The social worker was sat on one of the seats.

“Please take a seat Mr Ackerman and Mr Jaeger. We just go through about the children before you meet them. We remain in this room till the children want to leave, or if they want to really stay then we’ll take them in around 2 hours. If it’s the latter it’s a really good sign” She said clearly, flicking through the file before passing it to the two of them. Levi placed in on his lap, Eren leaning over to look at the two children.

From the picture, they weren’t teenagers, but younger than ten. On the left side it spoke about Xavier Miles. 8 years old, quite intelligent and good at puzzle solving. Inseparable from his younger brother. History of attacking others at the home till the younger learned to fight. The picture showed a young boy, short brown hair a few shade darker than Eren’s with hazel eyes. He was tanned similar to Eren, which gave him a slightly exotic look. The children didn’t need to look like them, but it prevented awkward questions. The children looked like a mix of them, so far favouring Eren’s genes. Levi smiled, he could easily see this little guy in their family.

On the right was the younger brother. Arthur Miles. 6 years old, quiet, average in intellect but been dancing since he was 4 so would like to keep that up. Took up kickboxing at 5 years to catch up with his brother. This time the child’s hair was nearly black, just as tanned as his brother and instead had light blue eyes.

“Their parents were bonded and looked after them very well. However they passed away in a house fire, the children being on the bottom floor were able to be rescued quickly but the two Mr Miles were unable to be.” She said professionally, attempting to not enclose her own feeling in it. However, Levi could tell the pain in her eyes. His heart clenched, and from the sudden determined look on Eren’s face, he could tell her saw it.

“If you’re ready to meet them, I will go and collect them.” With a nod from both of them, she got up and walked through a door at the other side of the room.

“I’m nervous Levi. What if I mess it up? Say something wrong? What if they don’t like me?” Eren questioned, looking at him with desperate eyes. Levi was feeling the exact same, so much hung on this one meeting.

“Eren, you’re the most childish non-child I know. And I know Hanji. They’ll love you. Everyone does. And you won’t say anything wrong because I’ll be here to cut off your tongue before you can.” Levi answered, smirking at him as he leaned over to kiss his lips lightly. Eren instantly shut up, giving a kiss back.

“They will love you too,” Eren said, smelling the light distress scent Levi was giving off. Levi gave him a thank you smile, before looking towards the door as the handle turned. The social worker appeared again, with the two little boys in tow. They let go of her hand and sat on the two chair opposite the leather ones. They stared quizzically at Eren and Levi, looking back at the social worker as she sat down.

“Arthur and Xavier, I like to introduce you to Mr Levi Ackerman and Mr Eren Jeager. They are looking to adopt two children and we found they seem pretty compatible to you two. If anytime you wish you leave, just tell me. I’m sure Mr Ackerman and Mr Jeager won’t mind.” She said slowly to the children, and in response, they nodded their head. Levi swallowed as the attention of the two children moved back to them. For a few moments no body made a move till Eren slid off his chair and in front of the two. He held out his hand to the two of them.

“Hello, you can just call me Eren. It’s nice to meet you two finally!” Eren said gleefully. The children seemed stunned, which made Eren worried that he had already fucked up. This disappeared when Arthur surged forward, wrapping his two hands around Eren and shaking vigorously.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Arthur!”

Eren instantly lit up at the action, the grin filling his face. He looked towards the action figures in a box before pointing to them with his free hand.

“Do you want to play?” Arthur looked at where he was pointing before giving a toothy grin and moved with Eren to the toys. Levi watched them, along with Xavier and the social worker. They quickly became submerged in their game, from the sound of it Barbie’s was an uncover assassin. Levi glanced at Xavier, who was looking at him with a curious expression. He seemed to wait to see if Levi would do anything before he spoke.

“Could you help me with my puzzle book?” He asked carefully. He seemed wary of the lack of expression on Levi’s face. Levi tilted his head gently before nodding, and with that, the social worker removed a brightly colour book from underneath her folder. Xavier moved off his seat to where all the pencils were kept then climbed onto the Eren’s previous seat with a pencil for him and Levi, as well as sharpener and eraser.

He began to show Levi the ones he completed, and when he got to an almost complete one he asked Levi to help. Eventually, they ended up joining Eren and Arthur in their Assassin Barbie play.

“Excuse me, as much as you seem to be having fun, time is up.” The social worker interrupted. She had already given them an extra of twenty minutes since she didn’t have the heart to break it up. But now it was time.

Arthur immediately climbed into Eren’s lap, clinging onto his arm with tears threatening to fall. Eren seemed in equal distress, fewer tears and more protective scent being released without him know. Levi rubbed his shoulder gently, as Xavier moved to his brother and mumbled something in his ear. Levi didn’t hear but from the way, he released his mate and the elated look on Eren’s face it was positive. The two young boys got up, moving away and gave them both a small wave.

Another social worker came and took them both away. Levi watched, his omega instincts kicking in hard to chase after the children that obvious wanted to be with him and Eren and to protect and nurture them. He himself wanted that too, and with the scent of Eren’s alpha pheromones mixing it made him ever so more desperate.

The original social worker smiled at them and the scent. Even a beta could see how attached both children and adopters had gotten to each other.

“I believe that went better than I’ve seen in many couples. If you and the children agree, we will arrange a week. And by the looks of it, there is an extremely high chance of that. Congratulations Mr Ackerman and Mr Jeager.” The social worker announced happily, leading the two men back to the reception.

As they entered into the street, Levi looked at his alpha. “What did Xavier say to Arthur?”

Eren looked down at his omega, smiling gently before grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers as he walked down the street.

“He said ‘We have to go now. But I think we’ve found a home.”

Levi fell silent, mulling it over. Two years ago the ideal mate, the perfect house and now the children were something Levi never thought he could get. He let go of the good dream many years ago.

And it came crashing back, tying to his very soul. He rubbed his bonding mark unconsciously.

Yes. No longer a good dream. Now a good reality.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment or leave kudos. Thank you for reading and enjoy ereri week^^


End file.
